1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a type of socket terminal strip known as a peritelevision connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the new services introduced in radio and television communications, especially in the private sector, peritelevision is of increasing significance. There are a large number of new applications in the area of video technology, e.g., video recorders, electronic games, video cameras, videography, text display on the television screen, and many others. The field also includes the introduction of home computers. The private television set serves as a display unit in these applications. These new services, or the corresponding audiovisual devices, should be easy to operate for the average person. It was therefore necessary to create a universal connection for the different devices of the audiovisual system. This connection consists of a socket part which is rigidly mounted on the device, and of a plug part which is at the end of a flexible cable. Both parts have two rows of 10 contacts each in a staggered pattern, and an additional contact for screening; the screening surrounds the insulating part which carrier the individual contacts. Fork springs are used as contacts, the assignment of the individual contacts being specified in accordance with a standard. Depending on the intended application, there are four types of cable, of which one type contains all the connections specified in the standard. Another type contains all video connections except radio. The third type contains the connections for audio and video signals, but without RGB for color television. The last type includes all audio connections except video.
A fork spring which is inserted into a chamber of a socket terminal strip is already known from DE-OS [West German Offenlegungsschrift] No. 24 52 402. As a flat stamped part, it has two connection parts on the two sides. In the center is located a U-shaped contact form which is connected with a strip part via a central web. Two U-shaped terminal lugs, whose ends project at the bottom from the housing of the socket terminal strip, join the strip part on both sides. With these two terminal lugs the fork spring together with the housing is soldered into a single printed-circuit board.
An edge type plug-and-socket connection for printed-circuit boards is known from DE-OS No. 28 51 712. A U-shaped contact fork which is connected with two plug-type connections for connection wires via a web, serves for contacting the conductor strips. The connection wires are stripped at the end. The connection wires are held in the plug-type connections by hooks designed as resilient arms, which are tilted toward the center in the direction of the plugging of the connection wire.
A plug-and-socket connection for connecting two printed-circuit boards with a U-shaped fork spring is also described in DE-PS [West German Patent] No. 2,104,406. A housing has several chambers in which the individual fork springs are inserted. These fork springs are made of a single stamped part which is bent on a bending edge in such a way that two practically symmetrical contact spring parts are formed. In addition, a tab is provided which serves to keep the two parts together after joining. No connection part is necessary due to the fact that this is a plug-and-socket type connection between two printed-circuit boards located in the same plane.